In today's wireless environment numerous devices are present and may be connected wirelessly. Further, in today's wireless environment there are a large number of wireless devices that are mobile and therefore must operate on battery power. Also, there are a large number of devices that utilize different wireless technologies and standards to transmit and receive wireless information.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways for wireless devices to improve performance, longevity of operation and interoperability among differing wireless technologies.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.